


I'll Bandage Your Wounds

by heartofthejunk



Series: Klance Week 2016 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Bruises, Klance Week, Klance Week 2016, M/M, Trigger Warnings!, delinquent au, klance, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofthejunk/pseuds/heartofthejunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lance is a reckless delinquent and Keith isn't a nurse but they make it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Bandage Your Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> i'm always a day late eep!
> 
> day 4 of klance week ; free day
> 
> who doesn't need delinquent lance and worried boyfriend keith?

When Keith heard a knock on his door at three am, he didn't go to answer it. All he could think was, _who the fuck would be ding dong ditching at this hour?_  He rolled over on his bed and continued watching the animated movie playing on the screen. When Keith heard another knock and a familiar voice yelling, "Keith, it's me," he paused the movie and went to get the door.

"Lance honestly, why the hell are you-" When he opened the door, his boyfriend stood there, bruises staining his previously uninjured face. His knuckles were purple as well and bleeding profusely. Keith glanced down at his welcome mat of his apartment and sighed when he saw the drops of blood from Lance's hands. "What happened?" he asked gently, stepping aside to let Lance in.

Lance frowned and walked into the bathroom where the medical cabinet was. He sat on the covered seat of the toilet while Keith got out a first aid kit. "Nothing happened," Lance muttered, looking down at his red hands. 

Keith rolled his eyes while his back was turned to Lance. He set the gauze and medical tape on the counter. "That's bullshit and we both know it," Keith said. "Come over here and put your hands over the sink." Lance complied and winced when Keith doused his hands in hydrogen peroxide. He patted Lance's hands with a black towel to soak up some of the blood. "Did you go out looking for a fight? Or was there an actual reason this time?" Keith asked, taking on a responsible role. He hated that his boyfriend got into so many fights but he knew he couldn't stop him. The least he could do was patch up his wounds.

"There was a reason," Lance disclosed, keeping his eyes on Keith's hands as they moved to pick up the gauze. He lifted up his right hand to allow Keith a better position to wrap his hands like he'd done so many times before. At this point, he was probably a pro. "You should be a nurse."

"Don't change the subject," Keith replied. "What was the reason?"

Lance was silent as he watched Keith unroll the medical tape and circle it around his fingers. "These guys from class... They, uh, were saying shit about you. So I socked one of them." Keith almost dropped the tape in surprise.

"Is that so?" Keith whispered, taking Lance's left hand in his. He cleaned up some of the blood with the towel and started to layer gauze on his cuts. Lance had gotten into plenty of stupid fights for various reasons. Most of the time, he pissed off someone who swung at him. Keith was always surprised when Lance started the fights and was even more surprised (and a little flattered) when Lance had started the fight because some douche bags said something about him. "Protective, are we?"

"You didn't hear what they were saying," Lance insisted, looking up at Keith with pleading eyes. "They... They called you these awful names and said horrible things and I just couldn't listen to them run their mouths when they don't even know you."

Keith sighed. "I appreciate it, Lance, I really do, but next time don't do anything. I don't want you getting hurt."

Lance looked down shamefully. He frowned. "I know. I'm sorry."

Keith finished wrapping the gauze and picked up the tape. Lance watched in silence as Keith tended to him, his soft hands calming his nerves. "Did you win?" Keith asked, finishing off the bandages on Lance's left hand.

Lance gave him a blank look. "What?"

Keith rolled his eyes and grinned. "Did you win the fight?" he repeated.

Lance laughed and winced. _He must've hurt his ribs_ , Keith thought worriedly. "In your honor? Of course I did." Lance kissed Keith's forehead and went to leave the bathroom.

Keith blocked his path. "We aren't done yet," he nagged. Lance sighed and went back to sit on the covered toilet seat. Keith pulled out a tin of bag balm and a box of band-aids. He used a q-tip to spread the bag balm on a cut above Lance's left eyebrow. He removed the backing of the band-aid and stuck it to the wound. "Anything else bleeding?" he asked, stepping back to survey Lance. 

"I don't believe so..." Lance trailed off, looking around himself to see if there were any more cuts. Finding none, he smiled. "What would I do without you?" he cooed to Keith.

Keith frowned. "Probably die," he deadpanned. 

"Probably," Lance laughed. He left the bathroom and Keith followed. Playing hospital had sadly become a routine, so Lance knew where to go next. He went to the bedroom and removed his shirt so Keith could see his ribs.

Keith hummed and ran a hand down Lance's torso and tried not to think about kissing the other boy. "Nothing seems to be broken," he reported helpfully. "But you do need ice. Stay put." Lance did as he was told and laid back in the bed. Keith went to the kitchen and grabbed the fabric ice packs from the freezer. He came back to the bedroom and placed under Lance's back, on his rib cage, and on his right cheek.

"Thanks, Keith," Lance said genuinely. He clutched Keith's hand and kissed the back of it.

Keith giggled. "It's no problem Lance," he replied. "Now try and get some sleep." He glanced at the alarm clock on his bedside table. 3:24 am. "You're lucky it's Sunday or else you'd be screwed."

"Alright," Lance murmured sleepily. "Good night, Keith. I love you."

Keith smiled at the adorableness of his delinquent boyfriend. "I love you too." He pulled the covers over Lance and left to clean up the first aid supplies in the bathroom. As he was rolling the gauze back into its roll, he thought about how Lance got into fights. He knew the boy meant well, but someday he'd sustain an injury that Keith couldn't fix. However, he knew that no matter how many times Lance showed up on his doorstep with cuts and bruises, Keith would always fix him up.

He went back into his bedroom and turned the tv off. He smiled down at his boyfriend, soundly asleep under the covering of his quilt. He took the ice packs off of his body and put them back in the freezer for when he woke up. He then, with extreme caution as not to hurt him, climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around Lance. Lance hummed in his sleep and cuddled into Keith's chest. Keith knew there was no place he'd rather be.


End file.
